Talk:Revol Bugster
Motif Does the Revolve Bugster look anything like a lion? I don't see anything on him that says so otherwise. XXXXX IIIII (talk) 17:07, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Animal Motif on Revolve Bugster I am still think the Revolve Bugster has lion motif because: - His face has lion-like face complete with two fangs beside he also has robot-like face on his upper head. - He has darker color on his back of head. The lion mane always has darker color on their back of head. - His head has longer shape. Mostly lion has "long" shaped head because of lion mane Yeah...hmm..the other Bugster also has animal motif. Example: Salty Bugster is snail and Graphite Bugster is dragon. I am really sorry if I am have some of my fault and mistakes..... Sorry for my english language.... Blade Fang (talk) 07:36, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Maybe it's more visible from sides? Each next Bugster seems to looks less of an animal... User:Suminoma 09:43, October 24, 2016 (UTC) The Irony I see that all bugsters so far have some fun history, considering their motifs (snail, dragon, tortoise). If Revolve is indeed Lion, it would ironic for a lion to be a pray for (Ex-Aid and) Snipe's hunt. Not to mention, they were defeated by gashats, representing games they come from. I wonder if this continues on. User:Suminoma 12:30, October 25, 2016 (UTC) How should the Stage Show appearances be mentioned? I wanted to mention his appearance in this stage show in the history section but I don't know where exactly it would go as it isn't at all canon. To be honest, I'm not even entirely sure if this is the same bugster as he has a baton instead of a gun, his henchmen all have swords and wear what looks like repurposed and recolored Kamen Rider Kuuga chestpeices and this his Brave's stage show debut so it wouldn't make sense for the Bang Bang shooting bugster to appear... It would possibly explain the barrel Ex-Aid got the energy item from though, as Snipe was completely absent... Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 19:09, April 26, 2017 (UTC) :Format I, Format II, and this kind of live shows are too much, one added and other will needed to add too. It is reminded that lots of canon stageshows is still not added, I advise you to follow up those stageshows listed in episode list. Destiny Shin (talk) 20:39, April 26, 2017 (UTC) ::Seems like there needs to be a bit more uniformity, the admins for this wiki should probably work on a set format when they have the time... Also I can't verify the name of the stage show so adding it to the episode list wouldn't be an option right now, I think that's why the one with the Futago Bugster wasn't named. Really I think the lack of editors living in Japan on this wiki is why the stage shows usually aren't given much attention, not to mention the lack of subtitles. I was surprised how that one musical starring A.R. Kuuga and this one Shocker grunt named Uu even received any. The Gaim finale stage show was a special exception it seems. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 21:49, April 26, 2017 (UTC)